<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does she move your body (like I move your body)? by beebomademedoit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673897">Does she move your body (like I move your body)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit'>beebomademedoit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 5, Smut, ava clone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ava rescues Sara from outer space, the last thing she expects is to see Sara in bed with her clone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does she move your body (like I move your body)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was she like?” Ava asks tentatively, face scrunched and eyes staring at the floor. Sara stands in a towel across the room, finally clean and beginning to relax after being rescued from outer space earlier in the day. Ava couldn’t imagine what Sara had gone through. The last few weeks had been painful enough for her, and she wasn’t being held captive by aliens. She knew they’d need to talk about everything. They hardly had time to digest Sara’s death by zombies or the way Ava felt betrayed that Sara didn’t even give her a chance to protect her from her demise before Sara's abduction, but now...Now Sara is back and the one thing Ava can’t get out of her head is the image of how she finally found Sara again.</p><p>
  <em> Ava had been feeling weird for most of the week. She wasn’t sick, she’d checked with Gideon repeatedly, but still, her arm throbbed constantly. Dull but ever present like growing pains. At first, she brushed it aside, figured she was overanalyzing everything, but she couldn’t help investigating anyway -- and good thing she did. It was morse code! The throbbing pattern was coordinates. The Legends blasted off and found a cloaked ship in the middle of a cluster of stars. Once on the ship, they split into teams to find Sara. Ava crept around with Zari 2.0 expecting to find Sara locked away like a prisoner, so it was a real shock when they stumbled into a bedroom where Sara was splayed out, blissful in a way Ava had never seen her before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sara?” Ava croaked, unable to believe her eyes. Sara turned towards her, and for a moment just starred. Took in Ava’s messy clothing and tied back hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ava!” Sara sat up. Was that happiness in her eyes or dread? Ava could hardly think as Sara slid out of bed and rushed to her arms, but as they were embracing, Ava noticed a body roll over in bed. Her gut sank. Had Sara moved on? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh, who’s that?” Zari 2.0 flicked in the body’s direction. Sara stepped out of Ava’s grasp, suddenly very self-conscious.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We should go.” Sara said quickly, trying to push Ava towards the door, but it was too late. The bedsheets rustled as the body leaned up in bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Babe?” The woman’s voice rang out behind Sara. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, let's get out of here.” Sara whispered, urgent, nudging on Ava’s waist, but Ava had seen her already. In bed, naked and hair tousled, was an Ava clone. The clone wrapped a sheet over herself as she stepped out of bed and waltzed toward Sara, wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, resting her chin at the crook of Sara’s neck. Intimate and casual, like something they’d done hundreds of times before.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava stepped back from the group, eyes filling with water, thoughts spiraling a thousand miles a minute.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are your friends?” The clone nibbled at Sara’s ear. The way Ava liked to do in stolen private moments between the two of them. The way that always turned Sara on.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava turned away and ran for the door, unable to catch her breath. Of all the things she had mentally prepared herself to deal with today, this was not it. No, this was her worst nightmare coming true. Sara finally found a better version of her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She could hear Zari’s heels clip-clapping on the metal corridor floor behind her. They stopped abruptly before they reached her, and the next thing she knew, Sara was kneeling in front of her, arms resting on Ava’s shoulders, rubbing softly, helping pull Ava out of her sob.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ava, it’s not what you think.” Sara had explained, but Ava couldn’t fully process anything yet, and Sara could tell. “Please, can we get out of here? We don’t have long until they’ll come after me. Take me home, please.” Sara begged, snapping Ava back into the present. She gripped tight to Sara’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s go home” Ava smiled. She opened a portal onto the Waverider.  </em>
</p><p>Now staring back at Sara in their bedroom, she still couldn’t get the image of the other Ava out of her head. She felt paralyzed by insecurities. </p><p>“She wasn’t you.” Sara said sincerely, tossing an oversized t-shirt on and crawling onto bed near Ava. </p><p>“She looked exactly like me, Sara. And you were in bed together. You were happy! I saw you.” Ava rattled. </p><p>“Ya, was it comforting to have someone on the ship who reminded me of you, of home? Of course. So, I went along with it. Pretended she was you so I could sleep in a real bed and eat better food. So I could gain a little more insight into their operation. That’s what they wanted, to manipulate me, to think they had control of me. I let them think I'd been brainwashed, but I wasn’t intending on staying with her. I was trying to get home to you.” Sara rubbed Ava’s arm, the same arm which had been throbbing earlier. “And it worked.”</p><p>“That was you?” Ava turned, looking at Sara for the first time, eyes puffy and red.</p><p>“Yeah. I overheard that she was a direct clone of you - not the original Ava, but you - so I figured maybe you shared a deeper connection. Guess it worked.”</p><p>"That's so weird," Ava shivered at the thought of being cloned. She knew in the future there were a thousand different versions of AVA, and that she was just one of many. But somehow knowing that her specific body had been cloned in order to manipulate Sara was way worse. It felt even more personal. </p><p>Sara leaned close, rested her hand over Ava’s smooth cheek.  “We didn’t do anything, by the way. God, I would never.” Sara gushed before pressing her lips onto Ava’s, desperate to feel her again. Ava leaned into the kiss, biting at Sara’s lower lip for entrance. It didn’t take long until they were both blissfully out of breath, smothering their faces together with sloppy, passionate kisses and running their hands along the other’s body. Ava’s hands easily slid under Sara’s shirt, pushing it above her hips as Ava’s hands groped Sara’s breasts. <em>Damn, did it feel good to be together again</em>. Sara straddled Ava’s lap and leaned them down on the bed. As they parted lips, Sara stole a second to gaze at her love’s face - those eyes she missed so much, her worried crinkle she couldn’t wait to turn to pleasure as their evening progressed, and those lips which made her feel safe and secure after so much torment the last few weeks. </p><p>“I missed you so much, baby.” Sara whispered, a sudden rush of emotion boiling to the surface. She gulp the pain away, blinked extra hard to avoid tears. But Ava could tell, she could always tell. Ava let one hand trace Sara’s face, brushing strands of hair that hung in the small space between them behind Sara’s ears. </p><p>“How much exactly?” Ava teased. That was all the permission Sara needed to slide Ava’s shirt off and plunge into her chest, kissing gently, softly, in all the places that Ava loved most. As they made out, her hand wandered down Ava’s abs, hesitating just above her waistline. Ava opened her eyes, clocking the uncertainty behind Sara’s lustful eyes. She grabbed hold of Sara’s hand and guided them under her pants.</p><p>Sara moaned, “Yeah? You want that?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, baby.” Ava kissed her. Just like that, Sara began rubbing her clit as Ava trust her hips forward for more pressure. She slipped her fingers inside, hard and without warning. Moved them in and out fast and rough, listening as Ava’s breath grew haggard and her grip on Sara’s forearm grew stronger. Just watching Ava’s expressions was enough for Sara to feel her own heat building. </p><p>“Talk to me, babe” Ava moaned. “I - I need to know she meant nothing.”</p><p>With her fingers moving rhythmically inside Ava, Sara leaned close to whisper in Ava’s ear. </p><p>“Ava Sharpe,” Sara hummed. “You are my one and only.” Sara kissed a new body part with every sentence, slow and purposeful, dragging her teeth along Ava’s skin. Ava’s mouth fell open and Sara pounced at the chance to kiss her as she moaned in pleasure, her whole body shaking underneath Sara’s fingers. </p><p>“You’re the only Ava I care about, you hear me?” Sara tilted Ava’s face so they were looking into each other’s eyes as Ava collected herself post orgasm. “You are irreplaceable.”</p><p>Ava nodded, finally believing it this time. </p><p>“Please don’t leave my side ever again. I don’t think I can handle any more death or separation.” Ava admitted, snuggling closer to Sara, resting her head on the smaller one’s chest. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Sara kissed Ava’s forehead. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! I appreciate comments/kudos! Now I'm off to go binge-watch Legends and get more ideas for fics to keep our avalance hearts beating during this terribly long hiatus. </p><p> </p><p>Anyone else think it would be cool to meet another AVA? Obviously our Ava is the best, but so curious to see what the others would act like, especially considering Ava's done/felt so much she wasn't programmed for.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>